TNC Talk: Season 1: Episode 2: TNC Success Stories (part1)
The Episode (full text) R: "Welcome to another edition of TNC Talk. I'm your host Rolfy here along with Nunymare, my partner. Every week on TNC Talk, we answer the questions from stuffies all over the Nuny World! Whether it be the capital imperial central of Nunyland, or the desolate reaches of Shellyland!" N: "Hello Folks, I'm Nunymare here, and let's get started!" R: "Well, this week we're going to be talking about something far from the sporty theme we had last week. We're going to be talking about some Nuny Club Sucess Stories." N: "That's easy Rolfy! Look at me!!! I'm sucessful! Look at Dumymare! He's...less than sucessful." R: "Well, as much as I love to use that example, we're going to look at sucess stories from our guest's point of view." N: "You mean like how Brownie got to be so popular?" R: "Right. How our modern day popular celebs have grown to who they are today." N: "Great! Let's get started!" R: "This week, we've brought to you some hugely popular celebrities in Nunyland including: TY2K, Brownie and even Little Sizzle! Let's give it up for our first guest of today... TETSY JR.!!!" ----------------------------------------------- GUEST: "Well hello everyone, it's a pleasure to be on TNC Talk today!" N: "And it's a pleasure to have you here today." R: "So, one thing we've noticed was how you overcame your injuries made at birth. You always strived to be normal. You endured your pain. How did you ever get through to accomplish this?" GUEST: "Aww, you're making me blush Rolfy! All you really have to do is to have determination, and you can get through any illness, physical or mental." N: "Tetsy Jr. has squeezed through many tight situations. Tetsy Jr. has had his neck cut open from a defect of birth. He had to have how many stitches Tetsy Jr?" GUEST: "My neck injuries took over fifteen stitches, but I had to endure." N: "He did indeed! Overcoming injuries has made Tetsy Jr. one of the most determined and famed people in Nunyland. Tetsy Jr. has appeared numerously in the Nunyland Gazette for his acts of braveness. Let's give an applause to Tetsy Jr. for his incredible braveness." R: "Tetsy Jr., unlike Dumymare... pulled through his troubles into the lights of sucess. He truly is a hero." GUEST: "It's really nothing. Thank you all. I believe that if you believe in yourself, you can always pull though any injuries." N: "Thank you for giving all your time for us today Tetsy Jr. We hope you have a safe future." GUEST: "Thank you TNC Talk. Thank you." --------------------------------------------------- R: "Well, that story was sure satisfying. Now, onto our next but great story nevertheless, our guest none other than Sleepo!!!" N: "Sleepo? He's cool man! He's coooooool. Ooooooooooooo Raaaaaaaaaaawww." R: "Um...yes. Well, give it up for SLEEPO!!!" --------------------------------------------------- R: "Good evening Sleepo!" GUEST: "Good evening Rolf. Very good. YAWN." N: "Well, when Sleepo was born. He had a pillow attached to his head. When the doctors found out that they could not cut it off without risking Sleepo's life, they were truly baffled. Sleepo hated being abnormal as a child and soon found little reason to live. Sleepo, tell us about your childhood." GUEST: "Well, YAWN, it all started horrible for me. I remember i had all these nicknames. Sleepo Peepo, The Pillow Avenger, Sleepy Pillow. It was horrible. It was a stuffy nightmare world. One day I remember, Dumymare came up to me and had his goons pin me to the ground while he slept on my pillow. It ached my head so bad. And worst of all, Dumymare made me sing his favorite song...Twinkies Twinkies Biggo Stars. I remember every line of his horrible song... 'Twinkies Twinkies, me want food. Biggo food, biggo food, biggo stars....' It was horrible....YAWN. And worst of all, I was always so yawnie. As i still am. YAWN." R: "Horrible, just plain horrible. How did you overcome this and realize the advantages you had?" GUEST: "That day was golden, Rolfy. One day after a day of school, i just slouched down on the bus and I realized how comfy it was. I was a living pillow! I almost missed my stop that day because I was so comfortable. And from that day on, I didn't care what Dumymare said. Besides, what did HE know?" N: "Dumymare...hmmm... He probably knew close to nothing back then. Now that you mention it, he still knows close to nothing... Anyways, after that, you became a great role model for thousands of inhabitants in Nunyland didn't you?" GUEST: "I wouldn't consider it great to be popular. But there is a good feeling. Yes." R: "Sleepo has now written three books. 'Inspirations', 'How to Get to Sleep in One Minute' and 'The Sleeping Legend'. Be sure to check those out." N: "Really? I've wrote a book too! It's called Surviving Dumymare!" GUEST: "Cool Nuny! I'm gonna check it out!" R: "Great. But time is ticking. Thanks for your time Sleepo, audience, let's give a warm applause for Sleepo!" GUEST: "Thank you Rolfy. Cya Nuny." N: "Bye Sleepo!" GUEST: **snore** ------------------------------------------------- N: "Hey Rolfy, check out some of the tips to survive Dumymare! '1. If Dumymare has dynamite, stay clear. 2. If you are at the show Cookin Wit Dumy, NEVER EVER volunteer to taste his.....creation.' Aren't those all so real??????" R: "I agree with ya! But we're moving on....ladie stuffies and gentlemen stuffies, this is the moment you've all been waiting for! We are now talking with probably two of the most famed stuffies in all of Nunyland. TY2K.... and...LITTLE SIZZLE!!!!!!!!!!!!" N: "Great! I like Little Sizzle now! Bring it!" ------------------------------------------------- R: "Good evening TY2K, good evening Little Sizzle." GUEST: "Good evening Rolfy and Nuny." GUEST(2): "Good evening all." N: "So, first question's for you TY2K. How in the WORLD did you get to be who you are today?" GUEST: "Well Nuny, I really think it's the confetti. I've been known to be the greatest partying TY in Connor's history." GUEST(2): "And the looks. They ought to attract the girls." GUEST: "Oh shut up Sizzle, I've already got a child!" R: "That's another thing we wanted to point out to you today. Your child Little TY2K is also very popular. The confetti has just been born into you both hasn't it?" GUEST: "The confetti is an odd business indeed. It can't be genetic because my parents weren't covered in confetti colours but our colours are getting us places. Some doctors say it's because of my lifelong Confetti DNA that my kid is confettyish too." N: "Great to know TY2K, now this one's for you Little Sizzle. You've been the worst ever enemy to TNC for such a long time. What ever made you change and save Duck-Duck's live and become a hero? What ever could have happened there?" GUEST(2): "I don't know! The machine was going berserk and I couldn't just sit there. After Duck-Duck thanked me, it just felt so great. Now, I'm in full fledged fame. Not to mention because you bought a great house just for me!" N: "No probs." R: "So, which business do you now run? People say you are doing mighty well!" GUEST(2): "Sizzle Soap. Buy your soaps here!" R: "Great to know, I'll be sure to put my stocks there! Well folks, give a huge applause to Nunyland's most famous!!!" GUEST and GUEST(2): "Goodbye TNC Talk." --------------------------------------------------- N: "That was pretty awesome eh Rolfy?" R: "Yes indeed! Now the next guest might not make sense to you Nuny, but TNC Talk, please give a warm welcome to DUMYMARE!!!" N: *Silence* R: "Just kidding! Jeez louise, don't you have any sense of humor?" N: "Thank goodness! Now I don't have to give everyone here a copy of 'Surviving Dumymare'!!!" R: " Haha, please give a warm welcome to a very, very special guest... BONGO! Connor's first EVER stuffy!!!" N: "I thought I was his first ever!!!" R: "Nevermind, we'll talk about that later!" --------------------------------------------------- GUEST: "Hello TNC Talk." R: "Great salutations Bongo! How's it going?" GUEST: "Fine thank you!" N: "I thought I was the first ever stuffy of Connor!" R: "Y'see Nuny, you may be Connor's favorite stuffy and Connor's idea to make a land all for you, but you weren't his very first stuffy!" N: "Woah!" R: "But we're wasting time. Sorry Bongo. So, how does it feel to be Connor's first ever stuffy?" GUEST: "Well, it's nothing special. It's just telling you that you're a sucess. A total sucess. You inspire your owner to continue to get stuffies. You tell them that. You're their love." N: "Aren't I Connor's love too?" R: "Yes yes you are Nuny. But lets move on. Bongo, how have you dealt with jealousy when Connor switched to liking other stuffies?" GUEST: "If there's one thing I know, it's that jealousy isn't a prime factor here. If you're the first, you're a sucess. You're the only first." R: "Thank you for your time Bongo. It's been a pleasure." GUEST: "Thank you Rolfy. Goodbye Nuny." N: "BYE..." -------------------------------------------------- R: "Wow this is a long show. I say, we have to cut this one short because of the time we got. Turns out it's been more than we could take today. Next week will be part two where we take on the greatness...or the horror of sucess stories from Brownie, Nuntria and more." N: "WAA!!! I wanted to get to Brownie!!!" R:"Well, that concludes the guests we got through and this week's edition of TNC Talk. I'm Rolfy Chung-Sung-Tu Zhou. N:"And I'm Nunymare Teddy Towowel." R:N:"And thank you for joining us on this weeks edition on TNC Talk!" R:"Cya next week!" Info This episode's length is the maximum duration of any TNC Talk. There were so many planned guests, that the whole episode had to be split into 2 parts. Category:TNC Talk Episodes